


Reunion

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When childhood friends must part ways to keep growing and following their paths, the wait for a reunion is almost torture. But though they both know they won't be the same people when they meet again, some changes still come as a surprise...as well as long-kept secrets.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754239
Kudos: 11





	Reunion

“So...you’re really going, huh?”

Standing under the arch of Konoha’s main gate, Ryū stares back at Minato with a somber, yet determined expression. She offers a muted nod. “Mhm.”

The blond’s hands are stuffed in his pockets, trying to appear nonchalant. But they both know he doesn’t feel nearly as cool as he looks. “It’s...gonna be really weird having _you_ be the one absent, huh?”

In spite of herself, her lips flicker into a momentary smile. “Yeah...just when you’re back, it’s my turn to leave.”

“...any idea how long you’ll be gone?”

“I...really don’t know.” Her gaze lowers slightly. “I guess it just depends how long it takes me to master everything. It could be a year, it could be...many years. I can’t really be sure.”

After a pause, Minato sighs, posture hunching for a moment. “...I’m happy you found it. I know that’s been eating at you for a long time. Just...wasn’t expecting it to take you out of the village _that_ long.”

“Neither did I…” Ryū’s greys look to the north despite the obstacles between her and her target. “When the war ended...I wanted to get some closure. Just...see it with my own eyes. Affirm it was over, that...there was nothing to go back to. I never expected to find anything there alive...let alone a _sage_.” She then turns back to Minato, and there’s a light in her eyes he hasn’t seen for far too long. “She knows _everything_ …! About the village, and my family...all the way back to their roots. I have so much to learn from her about where I came from...and my clan’s techniques. I’ll finally know who I am...and be able to get even stronger.”

Finally, a sad smile lifts Minato’s lips. “Yeah...m’happy for you, Ryū. It’s just gonna be awfully quiet around here without you. And I’m gonna miss my medic lessons.”

“I’ll have so much more to teach you when I’m done training! And I bet you’ll still be learning loads, otherwise. We’ll both be shocked how different we are when I...get back…”

The pair fade into silence.

“...well, you be careful. Just because the war is over doesn’t mean it’s totally safe out there. You sure you’re all right going by yourself…?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’m actually going most of the way with a trading caravan headed north when they leave Konoha. By the time we’ll part ways, it’ll be up into the mountains. I doubt anyone will bother me there.” She offers a more steady smile. “Maybe you can write to me, ne? That’ll make time go a little faster. And we can keep up with how we’re doing!”

“I’d like that.”

Another long pause, neither sure what else to say.

“...I’m gonna miss you, Ryū.”

Like a crack in a dam, her expression falters, chin trembling and eyes going glossy with tears. “...y-yeah...I’ll miss you, too…” Biting her lip, she then throws aside inhibitions and closes the gap between them, latching onto Minato tightly.

Barely catching her, his eyes go wide before embracing her back, feeling her shaking. He’s not going to cry...he can’t…

“Take...take care of yourself, o-okay?” she murmurs. “I won’t be around to patch you up.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“I mean it! The war’s over, so no unnecessary risks. You better be just as I left you when I get back!”

That earns a soft snicker. “I promise. Though...I might be a little taller.”

“...I’ll allow it,” she sniffs.

They stand there a long moment before parting, Ryū’s face rosy from her little outburst.

“You better be careful too, Ryū.”

“I will. I’m sure shishō will keep a close eye on me.”

“Suppose you can’t get much safer than with a sage, huh?”

“...mhm…”

“Oi, Minato!”

Startling, both youths turn to see the blond’s sensei approaching. “Jiraiya!”

“So, I hear someone’s starting off on a journey!” the toad sage offers, hands on his hips. “Being left behind, are you Minato?”

He stiffens slightly. “Ryū’s off to get more medical training, sensei. I already told you.”

“Yes, yes...which reminds me…” His arms move to cross over his barrel chest, teeth gleaming with a grin. “I thought I’d ask if you’d like to go on a little _adventure_ of your own!”

“...what do you mean?”

“Well, we can’t have you outmatched by your friend now, can we? She’ll be a sage next time you see her! So, what if _you_ got a little sage training of your own…?”

Minato blinks...and then pales. “...you mean...with you? W-with the toads?”

“Of course! Don’t tell your teammates, but uh…” He leans in, a hand at his mouth conspiratorially. “You’ve got a mountain of promise, Minato. And I want to see that molded into something great! You’ve got the makings of a Hokage in you, I’m sure of it!”

The boy’s expression goes slack with shock. “...me…?”

“Yes, you! So, how about it? It can be a little...race between the two of you! See who reaches sagehood first, hm? Nothing like a little _rivalry_ between childhood friends now, is there? It’ll help spur you forward!”

Both youths blink before glancing at each other. “I...I guess so,” Ryū replies, tone and expression a bit demure. “It _would_ be really neat…! If we both became sages?”

Clearly still surprised, Minato gives a slow nod. “...yeah…”

“Then it’s settled! We can leave for Myōbokuzan whenever you feel like setting out. I imagine you’ve got a little _preparation_ to do, after all. You just holler, and we can go!”

“O...okay…!” 

It’s then that a chorus of wooden wheels sound against the street, and the trio turn to see the scheduled caravan making its way toward the gate. “Oh! That’s my ride!” Ryū exclaims.

Not expecting it so soon, Minato feels his chest tighten, watching as she goes to speak with one of the traders.

“...so…”

“Eh?”

Glancing down to his pupil thoughtfully, Jiraiya asks, “Say everything you wanted to say before she leaves…?”

Minato balks. “Huh?”

“You know, sage training takes most people a few years, if they succeed at all. Odds are...you’re not going to see her for quite some time. So if there’s anything you want to tell her...you might want to do it now.”

Slowly, a hint of pink grows in Minato’s cheeks. Something he...wants to tell her?

“Minato!”

Startled yet again, he staggers back as Ryū gives him one last tight embrace. “R-Ryū?”

“Good luck on your journey…!” She pulls back, giving him a warm smile. Oddly enough, she’s still rosy-cheeked.

“You, uh...you too.”

For a moment, the pair stand in their pseudo-hug, and Minato finds himself oddly...frozen. It feels like there’s something he should be doing, and yet...all he can get himself to do is blink.

“Well...safe travels little lady!” Jiraiya then offers, breaking whatever spell the pair were under. 

“Y...you too, Jiraiya-sama, Minato!” Giving her friend one last glance, Ryū then turns and hops astride one of the wagons. With their papers cleared, the caravan then begins to pass beneath the archway.

“You were awfully quiet.”

Watching the carts go, Minato is silent for a long moment. “...not yet.”

“Hm?”

“I...I can’t tell her yet. When we meet again - when I’m stronger - then I’ll do it.”

Looking in surprise to his student, Jiraiya blinks before chuckling, a hand patting Minato on the back. “...I understand. I’ll go speak to the Sandaime about our leaving. Once we’ve got everything in order, we can head out ourselves.”

Nodding, Minato sees his sensei head toward the Administrative building. There’s an odd kind of...weight in his chest. Without intending them, a handful of memories drift through his mind. From their first introduction in her office to the day she returned from her home’s ruins with news of what she found, various scenes with Ryū’s face - some happy, some sad, some...indescribable - bring a soft smile to his face. 

When he sees her again, he’ll be ready. For now...he’s got planning to do.

* * *

“Fall back!”

Flickering behind a tree trunk, Minato waits patiently as a blast of hot air gushes past both sides of his cover. Cinders and ash streak by him, senses honed and waiting for an opening. There are still several dozen or so foreign signatures between him and his goal. Alongside him, there are only four of his allies remaining.

Whoever scouted the intel for this mission better hope they never cross paths. Lightly guarded his _ass_. 

“Namikaze-taichō! What should we do?”

Mind going over what he knows and attempting to come up with a plan, the seventeen year old glances to the remaining jōnin beside him. All are wounded, uncertainty clear in their eyes. 

“...stay here. I’m going to try and get past their line. Once I do, we can hit them from both sides. Wait until they’ve turned their backs to face me, then strike. Until then, anyone with doton should try to make some kind of barricade to fall back to if necessary, and maybe lay some traps if you can. Wait for my signal.”

“Hai!” 

Peering around the scorched remains of his hiding place, Minato takes a moment to concentrate, suppressing his chakra signature as tightly as he can. Then bursts of speed take him from trunk to trunk, working his way toward a gap in their front line. If he can just -

Flickering one last time, his body tenses as it’s brought to a painful halt. Frozen in place mid-stride, Minato’s heart leaps as he realizes he’s passed a locking tripwire seal. How did he not -?!

“Over there!”

Doing his best to overload the technique and free himself, Minato gives a cry as a heavy fist nails him right in the gut. Flying backward and still partially paralyzed, he crashes against a stone that cracks on impact. Air wheezes from his lungs, vision flickering as his brain rattles.

...shit.

Doing his best to haul himself to his feet despite his protesting muscles, Minato’s eyes go wide as another enemy nin streaks forward, hand signs indicating an incoming suiton barrage.

“Senpō: Bōei no kabe!”

With a flash of energy, a dome of translucent white chakra erects over him, earning a startle as he falls back on his rear. Beyond the barrier, water gushes and parts over the half sphere.

What -?!

From the canopy above him, slipping through the shield like a spectre, a figure lands in a silent crouch a few paces in front of Minato. Staring, it takes him a moment to process both what he sees, and what he feels.

“...Ryū…?”

Standing upright, a young woman turns to behold him. She’s taller, with longer white waves held back in a tail. But the same doe-like greys look him over before giving a grin.

“Not exactly how I planned to see you again, but I guess this will have to do.” Glancing back toward the enemy, she then kneels beside him. “Hold still, ne?”

“Wha-?”

Tugging up his shirt, she nips a thumb before painting a seal on his skin with crimson. Then her palm plants against it, a burst of chakra bleeding through his body and earning a gasp. “Hold still for a minute - let that do its work. Once you’re back on your feet, you can lend me a hand.”

“But -!” Body heavy, Minato watches her approach the wall of the barrier. Senses still piqued, he can feel her reserve suddenly opening up and overflowing.

...a sage state.

Like phantoms, large limbs of chakra form over her arms: the same ghostly-white chakra as the shield. Tipped with claws, the huge hands slip with her through the barrier.

“Ryū, wait!” Managing to shift to his knees, Minato coughs. He can still feel her chakra hot against his skin, seeping down and singeing its way through to his injuries. Slowly, the ache in his back, the ringing in his head, and the bruise along his torso begin to fade. While not a full healing, it negates enough of the wounds to leave him feeling back on his feet.

_...well I’ll be damned._

Taking a deep breath and feeling no pain, Minato glances up and grins. Outside, Ryū’s chakra-formed limbs rake and tear at foes beyond the shield, blocking jutsu and strikes alike. While he can’t know just by looking, he has to wonder if it’s the same energy as the bubble currently protecting him.

Just what all did she learn while she was gone?

Approaching the white wall of chakra, Minato lifts a hand, finding himself able to phase through.

“Namikaze-taichō, who -?”

“No time to explain - she’s an ally! You all stay here. We’ll handle this.” Taking out a handful of tri-bladed kunai, Minato tosses each to strategic parts of their makeshift battlefield. And with bursts of chakra, he begins hopping to each enemy, dodging their blows and exchanging some of his own.

In what feels like both hours and minutes...it’s over.

Slowing to a stop, Minato sweeps the clearing with his senses. While all he fought are dead, those Ryū finished off are still alive, bodies completely slack and unable to move.

“Does Konoha take prisoners?”

“...I don’t see why not,” he replies, turning to her in surprise. “Not the killing sort?”

She gives a shake of her head. “It goes against my master’s teachings. I’m supposed to save lives, not take them.”

“...guess I can’t fault you for that.” Glancing to his remaining teammates, Minato asks, “Got enough energy left to do some patch work?”

“Of course. You work on the enemy nin, and I’ll see to your teammates.”

Watching her go, Minato can’t help but feel...off. There was no tearful reunion, no...well, _anything_ he’s planned out in his mind all this time. He can’t but feel a bit cheated, but...maybe they’ll have time for that later. For now, there’s other things to worry about.

By the time he’s tied up the nin she left alive, Ryū is just finishing the basics with his squadmates. All four watch her a bit warily, torn between relief and doubt.

“Everyone, this is Suigin Ryū. She’s a medic, and an ally of Konoha’s. Nothing to worry about. Now, we still need to fetch the intel, and then get these prisoners back to Konoha for questioning. We just might get something extra with them left alive.”

“I can help with the legwork.” With another nip of her thumb, Ryū executes a summoning contract. As the vapor clears, a sooty-spotted white owl stands in the clearing.

Minato’s head barely comes up to its chest.

“Monban, I need you to take this lot to Konoha’s intelligence department. Tell them they’re from Namikaze Minato’s current assignment, and he’ll be following along shortly.”

“Of course, Ryū-sama.” Ducking to let the prisoners be strapped to his back, the avian then takes to the skies.

“So...got yourself a summon?”

“One or two,” she replies vaguely. “I’ll introduce you once things...quiet down, ne?”

“...right.”

Once the location is cleared and everyone fit to travel, Ryū does so alongside them, the trek back to Konoha done mostly in silence. In spite of himself, Minato can’t help the occasional glance her way. Questions burn the back of his tongue, but...she’s right. This is neither the time nor the place for it.

The gate sees them checked back in, Ryū providing her papers and given a pass to return. While she escorts his teammates to the hospital, Minato makes his way to the administration building.

“Minato,” Hiruzen greets as he enters the Hokage’s office, looking a bit surprised. “You’ve returned so soon?”

“I...got a little help. Did our _delivery_ make it here in one piece?”

The old man blinks just as an ANBU flickers to his side. Whispered words are exchanged before the officer vanishes. “...it seems it has,” the third replies, chewing thoughtfully on the stem of his pipe. “This mission saw you cleared for lethal action.”

“And we took it, in part. A few were left alive, and we thought they might give some additional insight.”

“I see...and the files?”

Holding out a sealing scroll, Minato hands it over wordlessly.

“Perfect. I’ll have our decoding team begin deciphering these immediately. Thank you, Minato. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.” Giving a curt bow, Minato wastes no time in flickering his way to the hospital.

“Yes, thank you.” Turning from the mouth of the main hallway, Ryū comes up short as he stands just behind her. “Oh! When did you -?”

“Are they all right?”

She blinks, and then nods. “Yes. A few major injuries, but nothing life-threatening. I patched up what I could. A few days and they should be fine.” There’s a small pause. “...how many -?”

“Three. Two four-man cells. Our intelligence was...incomplete, it would seem. We weren’t prepared for the defenses we met.”

“I see...I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

“I’m just glad you showed up when you did. Been a while since I was hit that hard…” Fading to silence, he leans back a bit as Ryū in turn leans forward. Greys squinting, she gives him a once-over. “...uh -?”

“You did indeed get taller. And I suppose you’re still technically in one piece. Guess that means I can let you off the hook.”

Blinking, he stares at her for a moment before relaxing with a nervous chuckle. “Thought I was in for it there for a second.”

“Very nearly,” she replies, arms crossing. “But I think you’ve had a rough enough day as it is, ne…?”

“Yeah...can’t argue there.”

Looking to him thoughtfully, Ryū then softens. “...it’s so good to see you, Minato...been a long couple of years without your sunshine to brighten my days.”

Balking just a hair, Minato struggles against a creeping warmth in his cheeks. “It, uh...it’s good to see you too. Been waiting to come back to you lurking in my apartment.”

In spite of herself, she laughs. “Believe me, I thought about it. But it seems our paths were intended to cross before then. Otherwise, I might’ve.” Her expression turns a bit coy. “Guess you got quite the introduction to some new skills of mine, ne?”

“Sure did. You’ll have to show them all off.”

“Maybe later. For now, I’m glad to just wind down for the day. Wasn’t expecting to run into a fight on my way back. Walk with me, maybe…?”

“...sure.”

Leaving the hospital behind, the pair head out not toward the village center, but into the more residential sections. Fewer crowds, less noise.

“...so…”

Minato scoffs at the break in the silence. “Kinda hard to know where to start, huh?”

“Yeah...in a way everything feels the same. Like I just saw you yesterday. But at the same time, like it’s been forever.” Coming to a stop, Ryū hops atop a half-wall along their path. “Konoha hasn’t changed.”

“Did you expect it to?”

“No, not really. I guess it’s just odd because _I’ve_ changed. Feels a bit...weird being back here now.”

Sitting beside her, Minato glances over. “Good weird, or…?”

“...just weird. I haven’t seen many people since I left. The crowds are a little...much after so much solitude.”

“Ha, I get that. There’s a lot of toads on Myōbokuzan, but...they’re rather _different_ from people.”

That earns a laugh. “I can imagine. Suigin-sama is…” She heaves a thoughtful breath. “...very stoic. Very quiet. As much as I adore her, it did get lonely every so often. But I think it will take a little adjusting after all this time.”

“I’d imagine.”

“How long were _you_ gone?”

“I’ve been back a few months.”

To his surprise, her lips purse in a childish pout. “So, you _did_ beat me…”

“W-well, I mean...they were two totally different branches of sage training, right? I doubt we’d ever have finished at the same time. Even two students of the same teacher learn at different paces.”

“True...guess I’d just hoped it wouldn’t take me _too_ long…”

He considers her a moment. “...the only part that was _too long_ was not being able to see you.”

That gets her to jolt slightly. “...y-yeah, you’re right. If I’m being honest, I...wasn’t exactly sure what I was gonna say, or...how to say it.” She shrinks in on herself, and suddenly her bravado from the day is gone...and she’s just like how he remembers her. So shy and withdrawn. “...is it weird I practiced it in my head?”

“Heh, no...I was doing the same thing. But I guess that all got kinda jumbled, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it really did. Not exactly the reunion either of us pictured, I’m sure.”

“Not quite. Wasn’t exactly expecting you to swoop in and save my ass.”

Ryū can’t help a rather unladylike snort. “Neither was I!”

“Weren’t showing off, were you?”

“No!” At his perked brow, she goes pink. “...okay, well...maybe a little. But mostly I just wanted to make sure you were okay! I saw you take that hit, and I…”

At her trailing silence, he sobers slightly. “...well, you got me patched up. Speaking of...what did you do?”

“It’s a chakra transfer and direction seal. Depending on the details of the symbols, it redistributes the chakra I gave you to the worst of your injuries. Rather than me directing it to heal manually, it sort of acts like...a speed up agent. Your body takes the extra energy and heals itself as it would naturally, just...faster with the excess. It helps my chakra’s attuned for it anyway. That’s all thanks to Suigin-sama.”

“...huh. You’ll have to show me later.”

“Mhm!”

With that, the conversations idles. When Ryū’s eyes cast out over the village, clearly taking in the long-missed image, Minato watches her from the corner of his own. Her face isn’t as rounded as it used to be, but is still rather heart-shaped. Unlike their wartime months growing as friends, there isn’t a heavy shadow to her gaze - no unending worry pinching her brows. Even the subtle hints of her posture are different: more relaxed, and less reserved. She seems a lot more confident, even if she still has her moments.

Clearly she didn’t just grow as a medic, but as a person, too. Though he’s still taller, she’s also gained some height.

And, er...other things.

Flushing slightly and removing his gaze for the moment, Minato asks, “So...are you going to stay in Konoha?”

“For now, yes. I’d still like to make trips back, but...I think overall, Konoha will be where I spend most of my time. My line used to be nomadic - the women would travel all over the continent and tend to anyone. But that’s...not really possible now, and having a steady home and a steady place to work is good for me, I think. I’ll still head home sometimes to brush up on training, or just...have some time to myself. It’s strange...as quiet and somber and _haunted_ as home feels...I still feel more at ease there.”

That earns a pause. “...because there aren’t any shinobi?”

For a moment, she doesn’t answer. “...maybe. I can’t quite put my finger on it. It might just be the ties my family has to it. Something in my blood that can’t ever let go. We lived there for centuries, almost back to the time of the rikudō sennin. Suigin-sama brought us there, gave us her name, and her power. It’s like a bird that always has to return to the same nest where its egg was laid. I’ll always feel drawn there.”

“...I see.”

A moment longer she stares out over the village, and then Ryū turns to face Minato. Clearly steeped in her thoughts, her usually-expressive face is an odd neutral he can’t read as she flickers eyes over his face. “...but…”

“...but?”

She seems to hesitate. “...but there are things that draw me here, too.”

In spite of himself, Minato feels a flutter in his chest. “Oh...oh yeah?”

“...mhm.”

When she doesn’t elaborate, he feels himself grow nervous. “Well, I’m...I’m glad. I know this isn’t where you were born, but...it’s good to have you here. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

She blinks, and then gives a soft smile. “...I’m happy that, to someone, I matter that much.”

“Of course you do!”

Balking a bit at his hurried reply, Ryū then can’t help a giggle. “And you matter to me, too. You’re still my best friend, Minato. Doesn’t matter how much time has passed.”

For just a moment, he hesitates.

Ah... _friend_.

...why does that word feel like a sinking stone in his chest?

Noticing his lagging, Ryū also pauses. “...is something wrong?”

“...no, it’s nothing.” 

“Minato…”

“Huh?”

Leaning around to his front, she studies him closely, seeing him stiffen at the proximity. “...you know you can’t hide things from me, right? I’m a much better sensor than I was before. Maybe not as good as you, but…”

Trying to get a hold on his heartbeat, Minato blinks, trying to keep his expression blank.

“...I can still tell when you’re nervous, as stoic as you try to be sometimes.” A spark of mischief alights in her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting. “...is there something you want to tell me?”

“...tell you? Like...what?”

She heaves a soft sigh, gaze averting. “Nothing at all…? Even after all our time apart…?”

“...er…”

“Because...there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell _you_.”

There’s no holding back the organ in his chest now. He swears she can probably hear it right through the skin. As hardened as a shinobi as he’s trained himself to be, Minato supposes there’s no denying one thing: he’s still a teenage boy. And even teenage boys with wars under their belts get frazzled in...situations like this. “W...what is it?”

“...ever since I left, even when I got lost in my training, and was exhausted from long days, or was buried in all I was learning about my past...I don’t think there was a single day I didn’t think about you. That I didn’t miss you. You were my first real friend in Konoha. As much as I admired my teachers, and as much as they supported me...it wasn’t the same as what I found with you. Whether it was the good days, or the...not so good days, I always felt better when you were around. But sometimes, it sort of...confused me. There’d be times where I’d feel warm for no reason, or nervous even though I had nothing to be nervous _about_. I thought...maybe there was something wrong with me.”

As she pauses, Minato just...stares, not wanting to interrupt. Oh gods...is this really happening?

“...but then I realized it wasn’t anything wrong. It was just something...new. Something different. You were my friend. My _best_ friend. But you’d also come to mean more to me than that. You were my most important person. Even if, heh...I didn’t have many other people to compare you to…”

“...Ryū…”

“...you learn a lot about yourself when you’re alone. Truly alone. Up in the mountains, with nothing but the wind and the rain to listen to. It makes your own thoughts so much louder. So much clearer. And they were telling me something very important. Something I already knew, but wasn’t ready to admit.” Finally, she lifts her eyes back to his own. “...that I love you, Minato.”

As though caught in a vacuum, everything seems to go completely still. Staring back at her with wide blues, Minato vaguely feels heat in his cheeks. Did...did she really just say…?

“...I wondered if maybe...that wouldn’t be something you wanted to hear,” she then adds softly. “But we both know one thing: life can be tragically short. There’s no war right now, but...there will likely be another eventually. We might not make it through it. So I just...wanted you to know that.”

Struggling to speak, Minato feels his throat close up. _Say something, damn it! She’s getting the wrong idea!_

“...so, if you’d rather have some time to...to think, and -”

“N-no!”

She startles, not expecting the outburst. “...no…?”

Breaking free of his fog, Minato carefully takes her arms in his hands, looking to her fervently. “...no, I...I don’t need time to think. When you went to go train...Jiraiya-sensei asked me if I had anything to say before you left. And...and I did. But I didn’t feel ready. I wanted to be stronger. To be...more than I was. Older, maybe a little wiser, a little more...sure. Because there’s a lot that I know, and...a lot that I don’t know. But even after these years apart, one thing hasn’t changed. And that’s...how much you mean to me. We met when we were pretty young. When things were so unsettled, and dangerous. I think maybe I was afraid. Afraid that...somehow, war would tear us apart, however that might have happened. That if I got any closer, and I lost you...I wouldn’t recover. I couldn’t take that leap. Maybe that makes me a coward.”

“Minato, no -!”

“But if today proved anything, it’s that maybe I’m not as strong or as clever as I might think I am. And that maybe you’re not as fragile and at-risk as I thought you were. That maybe I don’t have to be afraid anymore. Maybe being afraid in the first place was stupid, because even if I didn’t admit it...I was still as close as I feared getting. That I loved you too...as much as someone my age could love someone, at least. I’m all out of excuses.” His lips flicker upward. “...so maybe you _did_ grow faster than I did. Because you were brave enough to say it first, huh?”

After a shocked pause, greys almost glowing with elation, Ryū slowly breaks into a smile...which is soon joined by happy tears. Without a word, she loops arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

With the words out and unable to be taken back, Minato gently returns the hold. “...so I guess that’s it then, huh?”

“I was so n-nervous…”

“Really? Didn’t seem that way to me at all. If anything, I was the one bumbling things. That...wasn’t exactly my area of expertise.”

“Me neither…” Shyly, Ryū withdraws enough to meet his eyes. “...you really…?”

“Yeah, I do,” he replies, not needing her to finish the question. “That, uh...that might’ve been part of what I was always practicing in my head. To say to you, when you got back.”

“Really? Me too!”

The pair of them devolve into a mess of laughter.

“We’re both pretty pathetic aren’t we?” Ryū manages to ask between giggles, wiping at her eyes.

“Guess that’s why we get along so well.”

Flushed pink and beaming, Ryū gently leans against his shoulder. This has been a far cry from her daydreaming the last few years, but...she’ll take it.

“So...now that that’s out of the way...now what?”

She snorts. “I...have no idea. Though I think for the most part, nothing all that much needs to change, ne? We’ll just...figure out the rest as we go.”

“I suppose.”

“...though I guess I should talk to Sarutobi-sama about an apartment. And rejoining the hospital staff. I wonder if I’ll have to do my exams again…”

It takes Minato a moment to process all of that. “...wait...you don’t have your apartment?”

“No. I figured it would be silly to keep it since I’d be gone so long. Besides, it was...really tiny,” Ryū admits sheepishly. “I’d like to have something a _little_ bigger. Though I don’t really have much of anything to put in one…”

“...do you need a couch to crash on?”

Glancing up, she blinks. “...I-I don’t want to impose -?”

“I’d hardly call that imposing.”

“W...well, I’ll see what the Hokage says. I guess if I need to, then...then I can.” Her cheeks flash pink again. “But it shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

“Just let me know.”

“I will.”

The pair sit in a peaceful silence for a time, watching the parts of the village they can see go about their day. Neither of them seem all that motivated to move.

But as the afternoon ages, Ryū heaves a sigh. “...well...maybe I should do that sooner rather than later…”

“Yeah, probably a good idea. Want me to go with you?”

“No, that’s all right. You should get some rest, anyway - I might’ve given you a boost, but you still need to recuperate after that fight today, ne?”

He sighs. “...guess so.”

“I’ll let you know how things go. I’ll stop by if I need to, but...I guess otherwise, I’ll send you a message in the morning?”

“Sure! We’ll try and have a more proper first day back for you then, huh?”

She giggles. “That would be nice, yeah.” Hopping from the wall, she turns back to face him. “Go rest, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

There’s a brief look at his retort before she starts heading back the way they came.

Watching her go, Minato then heaves a long, slow sigh. Bits and pieces of the day run back through his mind. It’s funny, he expected to feel, well... _more_. Like he could float to the moon. And while he’s undoubtedly ecstatic, it’s in a more calm sort of way. Like...an extension of what he already had. A natural progression. From childhood friends to...well, whatever this is. He supposes he can call her his girlfriend now, it just...feels a little odd, yet.

...oh well. There’ll be plenty of time to get used to that. For now, he better do as the doctor’s ordered. Last thing he wants is a scolding.

He has a feeling her threats might hold a bit more weight to them now.

**Author's Note:**

> All righty folks, Sylvie's back at it again with the Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week! This year's theme is ship tropes, with no particular daily prompts. And for my first entry, I went with the childhood friends trope, and the (potential) ship between my main OC Suigin Ryū, and @i-minato-chan's Namikaze Minato!
> 
> We've been writing these two smols for about a year and a half now. And in RP at least, there hasn't been any kind of confession, though it's...rather obvious that Ryū has a wee crush x3 Sooo I thought I'd use them for one of the ship week drabbles and do a little 'what-if' with them!
> 
> Obviously this...isn't canon since it's a drabble rather than RP, but just a possible outcome for maybe something down the road x3 Sorry Ryū, this doesn't count lol - you'll have to actually work up the courage to do so in a thread someday! Hopefully I did Minato justice - I’m always nervous writing someone else’s muse ahaha~ I can’t really assume how he’d act overall either, so...hence this very much being a what-if lol
> 
> But yes! I'll be posting the rest of the drabbles throughout the week (assuming I get them done kjfgjg), so that'll be what's in your feed for this first part of June! Hopefully after that I can wrap up some other WIPs. Life has been buuusy and stressful so I haven't had as much time to fic (or even RP) as I've wanted, sadly. But we'll see how things go after this!
> 
> Anywho, that's all for now! Thanks for reading~


End file.
